


Marca

by AkireMG



Series: La esencia del recuerdo [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Alpha Eobard Thawne, Alpha Harry/Omega Cisco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Caitlin Snow, Emotionally Repressed, Harriscofest, I haven't seen The Flash yet, M/M, Omega Cisco Ramon, Omega Verse, why not, you know how it is
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La marca en su cuello arde.<br/>El lazo Alfa-Omega roto aún es un martirio y, pese a todo, Cisco sabe que sobrevivirá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marca

**Author's Note:**

> Es increíble que haya logrado escribir otro pequeño fanfic.  
> Y, por supuesto, es más increíble que no me fuera por las ramas.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Arde.

La cicatriz de una mordida en su cuello arde cuando mira a ese hombre que Barry presenta como el Harrison Wells de la Tierra 2 y Cisco no puede hacer nada más que quedarse quieto y rezar por que la sensación no se repita cada vez que sus ojos se encuentren con los de Wells; se rehúsa —y siempre lo hará— a pensar en este _doppelgänger_ como Harrison, su verdadero Alfa.

Alfa que en una línea temporal distinta a esta lo mató con sus propias manos mientras le decía cuánto lo sentía y lo mucho que lo amaba.

El corazón de Cisco empieza a latir demasiado rápido y su aroma hace reaccionar tanto a Barry como a Wells; dos Alfas en un solo espacio es peligroso, más aún cuando Flash tiene tanta historia con Eobard Thawne, el Flash Reverso.

Cisco tiene miedo. Tanto miedo. El Omega dentro de él se retuerce entre la perpetua confusión y el horrible sentimiento de abandono que ha intentado asfixiarlo desde que Eddy se sacrificó por el bien de la mayoría. Quiere llorar cuando recuerda a Eddy pidiéndole perdón antes de morir, diciéndole que esperaba que algún día el enlace Alfa-Omega roto no fuese un suplicio con el cual vivir. Sus brillantes ojos repletos de lágrimas son una imagen que la mente de Cisco jamás olvidará.

Los brazos de Barry están alrededor de sus hombros y cuello cuando logra separarse de los recuerdos que se grabaron a fuego en su alma. La esencia Alfa de su amigo lo reconforta del modo más primitivo y maravilloso. De repente hay seguridad. De repente tiene algo sólido en lo que apoyarse y es lo mejor que ha sentido luego de semanas de sufrir un intenso frío en cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Lo lamento —susurra Barry sobre su cabello—. Lo lamento de verdad, Cisco. No quería que tuvieras que pasar por esto, pero no pude evitarlo. Te llevaré a tu departamento, ¿está bien?

Él asiente, su rostro completamente hundido en el aroma potente y agradable de Barry. La tristeza no se va, posiblemente nunca lo haga, y Cisco ha empezado a aceptar que el resto de sus días estarán plagados de las sombras del futuro que él y Harrison pudieron tener.

El futuro que Eobard destruyó.

Detrás de ellos, Wells gruñe profundo y ronco. Es instinto puro esparciéndose en el aire y los toma por sorpresa. Caitlin, de hecho, salta en su lugar y le dedica una mirada confusa al hombre. Es una Beta, pero su profesión le ha permitida reconocer actitudes características de los otros géneros.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Barry, su voz alzándose con autoridad. Coloca a Cisco detrás de él con un brazo amable, cubriéndolo por completo con su tamaño y esencia territorial. Este es su dominio. Un Alfa de otro universo no va a quitárselo.

Los músculos de Wells se tensan como si estuviese preparándose para saltar en defensa de algo que le pertenece. En el último momento, justo antes de que la naturaleza Alfa de Barry se dispare, Wells cierra los ojos y suspira. La tensión se va. Su instinto se evapora junto al fantasma de un gruñido que quiso emerger de su boca tras el primero.

—No —contesta—. Absolutamente nada.

Pero Cisco nota la vacilación debajo de la fingida frialdad que baña sus ojos. Harrison era parecido a él. Cerrado de pies a cabeza voluntaria y cómodamente, refugiado en lo profundo de sí para no ser observado por nadie hasta que Cisco llegó a su vida.

La marca en su cuello arde.

El lazo Alfa-Omega roto aún es un martirio y, pese a todo, Cisco sabe que sobrevivirá.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por leer.  
> Necesito escribir más acerca de estas preciosas parejas. Pronto.


End file.
